Sick Pleasure
by cassy1994
Summary: They always asked why I went back, but they couldn't understand the why. warning this contains masochiticity... i dont know if thats an actual word, but deal, you get it.


Title: Sick Pleasure

Summary: They always asked why I went back, but they couldn't understand the why.

(This is dedicated to xCallMeLogiex for suggesting Johnny as he is in this story.)

VHVHVHVHVH

"Johnny, you know you can stay with us, and if you stayed with us your parents wouldn't hit you as much." Pony said quietly as he was cleaning one of my particularly nasty cuts from one of my father's rings when he slapped me.

"Yeah, Johnny why do you always go back to your parents?" Soda asked, he was sitting on the counter pretending to help Darry with the dishes.

I shrugged, not because I didn't know but because they wouldn't understand. They couldn't understand. They couldn't understand the pleasure I got from the pain they gave me. They couldn't understand the rush of ecstacy I got every time my father's fist hit my skin. They couldn't understand the thrill of excitement every time my mother threw something at me and didn't miss.

They didn't understand the tingling sensation I felt every time blood trickled along my skin. They didn't understand the shot of energy I got every time I bumped a bruise or dislocated a rib.

They were good friends but they didn't understand. So I played the wounded puppy look and let them go on not knowing. I smiled shyly and quietly said, "I don't know but I know it would be worse if I didn't go back for a while." Maybe I shouldn't go back for a while, and test the theory.

They agreed because they knew there was nothing they could really do about it.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I laid on the car seat in the lot twirling a stick between my fingers. I was thinking about the gang and how they thought I was dumb and slow. I knew a lot of stuff though. I didn't like school because of all the redundant paperwork, once I learned something I remember it for a long time, and I'm a quick learner. I just didn't like doing the paperwork, so I was often behind.

I was considering going to the library but really didn't want to get up.

I heard someone stomping past and saw Dally. He looked furious. I got up and followed him to see what was wrong. He stopped near a tree and leaned against it briefly before pushing off of it. I stepped up behind him to tap him on the shoulder and get his attention, when he swung around and nailed me in the gut hard. I almost let the moan of pleasure slip as I fell to my knees in pain.

"Oh shit, Johnny, I didn't mean too." He said quickly once he realized what he had done. He reached down and tried to help me back up. I mumbled something and he pulled away immediately. "Really?"

I glanced up at him once I regained my footing. "Really what?"

He shuffled back a step, to give me room to stand. "You were enjoying the pain?"

Blush crept across my cheeks. "Um, I, um, I, um, damn."

"Johnny Cade! I am surprised at you. You never swear." Dally said aghast. He stepped forward, forcing me back against the tree. He spoke quietly, "Johnny, can I try something?"

I watched his eyes, they seemed curious and thoughtful. I nodded slowly. He brought his hand up to my cheek, brushed his thumb across the cut from my father's rings and watched as I shivered in pleasure. He moved his hand down and rested it on my shoulder for a moment. He met my eyes again, I could see them calculating and questioning if he should continue. He was wanting to inflict pain on somebody, that much I could see, and I was willing to accept.

I nodded again and he pulled the collar of my jacket and t-shirt to the side and leaned forward. I felt his lips kiss my skin gently, before his teeth sunk into my collarbone. The moan escaped my lips faster than I could stop it and my fingers raced to his hair, tangling themselves tightly. He moved a bit and bit again causing another moan, and I could feel myself losing restraint.

He pulled away slowly, there was a small smear of blood on his lip and I felt the blood begin to gather on my still exposed shoulder.

"Dal..." I breathed out his name.

He was watching my shoulder, frowning. "Glory, Johnny, I wasn't planning on making you bleed." He whispered and I forced him to look at me.

"Why not? The blood feels just as good as the pain." Dally shuddered and I felt the breeze as well. It was reminding us of where we were.

Dally dropped his hand to my wrist, he gripped it tightly and led me away.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

"I need my room tonight, Buck." Dally said.

Buck looked over and saw Dally's grip on my wrist. He smirked, "Inn't he a liddle young for ya, Dal?"

"Listen, his parents beat him and he needs a place to lay over for the night, and I ain't in the mood to let him sleep off a concussion by his lonesome." Dally commanded, lying smoothly.

Buck shrugged, "I was just messin' witcha, yous a good guy. Here's ya key." He reached under the bar and pulled a key out then passed it over.

Dally then pulled me away from the bar and led me up the stairs. He finally released his grip on my wrist to unlock the door. I almost asked why he brought me here. But when he got the door open and he pushed me inside, I smiled because for once we would both be getting what we wanted.

"Johnny?" He whispered in the dark. "Can I try something else?"

He turned on the light and shut and locked the door. I met his eyes when he turned back towards me. They were filled with fear, real fear. I had seen the look reflected back at me enough times to know what it looked like on someone else.

"Dally, right now I'm all yours." I said, though I wished to be his for forever, but he wouldn't have me that way, at least before now I hadn't thought he would. I slipped my jacket off and tossed it to the foot of the bed.

He stepped forward and this time I didn't step back. He brought his hands up to my cheek, I closed my eyes at his touch, completely defenseless.

"I've wanted to do this for a while." He whispered, his breath on my lips. Soon, I felt his lips on my own. I kissed him back and felt my arms wrap around him. He pulled away, catching my bottom lip on his teeth and biting down.

I gasped. The restraint I had was gone and I bucked against Dally's hips, only to have shock flood through me. He was just as hard as I was.

He pulled back and smirked, "So, that's how far the pain enjoyment goes." He brought his hands down to my hips. He pulled me closer to him before proclaiming, "Johnny, I want to fuck you. Hard, fast, and painfully."

I smirked, "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation?"

Dally cocked his head to the side, and pushed me towards the bed. "Now don't you get lippy, Johnnycake, or I might have to punish you."

The way he said it, made my skin crawl in excitement. He straddled me and smirked down at me. I smiled back at him and with my best sass said, "Well, wouldn't want you to punish me, now would we."

He laughed, "You just crossed the line." He reached down and pulled my shirt up and off. He then leaned down and scraped his teeth along my jaw. I moaned and he moved his teeth down my neck. Ecstacy coursed through me and I shuddered.

"Glory, Dallas. Don't stop." I whispered. His teeth grazed my collarbone again. Then I felt another sensation. He dragged his fingernails down my chest, flicking my nipple as he crossed it. My back arched and I groaned against the glorious friction.

He dipped his teeth into my collar bone and bit and dragged his nails down again. This caused a yell to emit from my throat. "Fuckin' glory! Oh Christ, Dallas!"

Dally chuckled, sending vibrations across my chest and straight to my already hard member. "If you think that was good, just you wait."

He sat up and pulled his shirt off. Then he looked down at me and smiled. "This is okay, yes?"

I ran my hand up his leg to his belt buckle and hooked my other hand around his neck. I pulled him down and met his lips as I unhooked his belt and then undid his pants as well. "Yes, Dallas, this is very okay."

He smirked against my lips and kissed me again. Then he leaned back again and in a single fluid motion pulled my jeans off then pulled his own off. He crawled up my body, leaving a trail of kisses. Up one leg, back down and up the other, then he trailed his hand up my leg as well. He paused at my underwear, and nibbled my thigh a bit before sucking. I felt my hips jump a bit. Dally just moved his hand from my leg and palmed my cock through my underwear.

I hissed, "Glory! Dallas!" I felt him stifle a chuckle. With him that close to my cock, it vibrated across my cock and I couldn't stop myself from thrusting my hips up. Dally pulled back and laughed.

"Johnny, baby, you can't do that." He smiled, he was still palming me and he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine, then bit my lip.

"I wouldn't have to if your laugh didn't go straight to my dick." I grumbled out. He laughed again.

"I wouldn't laugh if you weren't so god damn cute when you're vocal. Now hush, I'm about to fuck you." He said, before pulling my underwear down and catching his teeth on my neck.

I gasped and arched my back as he brought his teeth down my chest. He stopped at my cock and then trailed gentle kisses around the base. I groaned in ecstacy as he tilted his head and trailed his teeth up the underside along the vain. I felt the warmth in my belly expand to the rest of my body.

He slipped me into his mouth and his warmth enveloped me. He sucked me in to the base and then pulled up, trailing his teeth gently. I shuddered and thrusted into his mouth, catching myself on his teeth. "Oh glory!"

He groaned, sending vibrations across my body once again. He caught my hips before I thrusted again.

He pulled off. "Johnny? I need to fuck you now." He said quietly, almost timidly.

I pushed at his underwear and released his dick. "Then do it. No prepping, just do it."

"Oh, fuck Johnny." He breathed, before turning me over. I got on my hands and knees, he lined up and pushed in. I gasped and hissed at the pain, but couldn't help the pleasure that coursed through me. I pushed back against him, he pulled out a bit and then pushed back in.

I groaned, and pulled away as he did and met his hips when he pushed back in.

"Christ, Johnny. So fucking tight." Dally got out.

I sat up on my knees and felt him wrap an arm around my chest, and place a hand on my hip. I met his hand on my hip and wrapped my other arm around his neck. I twisted and met his lips as he thrusted again and again.

I released his lips and he kissed my shoulder before biting down on it. The orgasm shot through me like lightning, and pulsed cum out of my cock, and caused tightening around Dally leaving him to release inside of me. He reached down to my cock and pumped out the last few drops, while still thrusting in slowly.

He finally pulled out and we collapsed, he wrapped his arms around me. "Johnny, I hope I didn't hurt you." He whispered in my ear.

I softly whispered back, "I'm glad you did, it felt incredible Dallas."

I felt him shudder. "Like way you say 'Dallas'." He muttered against my neck, already falling asleep from the exertion.

I shortly followed him, after entwining my fingers with his.

(I hope this is as good as you think/ hoped. -Luvs Cassy.)


End file.
